Estaciones
by GreenIllusions
Summary: No todas las historias tienen un sentido o un final, y algunas cambian con las estaciones. A veces, solo son como grandes partidas de ajedrez, donde los protagonistas no son más que piezas de un cruel destino. O al menos, eso es lo que piensa Evan Rosier cuando todo ha llegado a su fin.


_¡Hi! :) _

_Este fic lo escribí hace un año, exactamente; siendo un regalo para Shalazar en el Amigo Invisible 2012 del LJ. Hoy lo publico, casi un año después, como un regalo a todos los lectores de fic. Así que sin más que agregar les dejo con está historia que deseo les agrade. _

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

* * *

**Estaciones**

* * *

_"Todos los cambios, aún los más ansiados, llevan consigo cierta melancolía. "_

_**Anatole France**_

* * *

Hay historias que no empiezan con la típica frase del "_Erase una vez…_", y mucho menos terminan con un cielo azul, un castillo lleno de flores y un beso de amor eterno. Muchas de ellas cambian con el tiempo, y a veces simplemente no tienen un sentido ni un final, como si los hilos del destino se enmarañaran y formaran nudos irrompibles, que lentamente se deshilan y en ocasiones llegan a romperse antes de que las Moiras lleguen con sus tijeras a cortarlos.

Esas historias pueden cambiar como lo hacen las estaciones. De un frío extremo a un fuego arrasador, de un día soleado a una noche de tormenta. Y atrapados en estos cambios se encuentran ellos, los protagonistas, una colección de piezas de ajedrez, sin destino y sin un final feliz. Los malditos, los que nunca supieron que su vida sería una llama efímera, condenada según el paso de las estaciones.

Esta es su historia, fragmentos de sus vidas según las estaciones.

_**I  
(Invierno)**_

El primer invierno en Hogwarts es duro.

El frío se ha colado por las paredes, invadiendo cada rincón del viejo castillo y contrariando a cada habitante de este. Aquella mañana la mayoría de sus compañeros de casa se han ido, pocos Slytherin se han quedado a pasar las navidades en el colegio. De su curso, solo él y Snape. Y la verdad, no se le antoja pasar el rato con aquel chiquillo tan extraño. Así que sin prefectos que lo vigilaran, ha decidido explorar cada rincón del castillo.

Era una lástima que no pudiera salir, dado que la tormenta de nieve que azotaba el colegio le impedía si quiera ver un palmo de distancia, y el frío era lacerante, casi como dagas heladas que se clavaban en su piel. Odiaba el invierno, quizá con la misma intensidad con que odiaba haberse quedado en aquel lugar y solo porque su padre había decidido emprender un viaje con aquel que proclamaba como el mayor mago de la historia. A él no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar en su casa. Lejos de tantos traidores de sangres y basura muggle.

No entendía como los profesores y la mayor parte del colegio no se incomodaba con la presencia de impuros. Era repugnante a su parecer. Las personas no andan de la mano con las ratas, a las plagas se le exterminaba como muy bien le había enseñado su abuelo. Por eso no lo entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo.

Al llegar a la parte más alta de la torre de Astronomía, se le hizo fácil abrir la puerta. Su abuelo le había enseñado unos cuantos trucos antes de empezar clases en Hogwarts, alguno de ello realmente útiles. Como se lo esperaba, en el exterior el frío era inaguantable pero la vista era lo suficientemente gratificante para que el resistiera tal tempestad.

Copos de nieve caían acumulándose en pequeñas montañas que habían cubierto por completo los terrenos del colegio. Metros y metros de fría nieve.

- ¡Hermoso! – La exclamación lo sorprendió a tal punto que se tambaleo y por poco se resbalaba.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Chillo al recuperar el aire y dar media vuelta para encarar a la recién llegada. Frunció el ceño.

_Rubia, de ojos azules y labios rojos._

La niña que estaba ante si era de su edad. Si no se equivocaba de Ravenclaw, que al igual que él cursaba primer curso. Llevaba un gorro tejido de azul, al igual que los guantes y la bufanda con los colores de su casa. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana, como la que su madre coleccionaba y su padre destruyó el día de su muerte. _Era… hermosa, o eso le pareció._

- ¡Ah! – La niña pareció regresar a la realidad, dándose cuenta al instante que tal vez no era tan bien recibida como esperaba.- Lo siento, creo que te asuste al entrar…-

- ¿Quién eres? – Le corto inmediatamente.

- Marlene Mckinnon ¿y tú? – Pregunto curiosa, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Él niño enterró las suyas en los bolsillos de su túnica. La niña bajo la suya decepcionada.

- ¿Mckinnon? ¿Tú padre trabaja en el ministerio, no? –

- Sí, sí. Al igual que mi mamá, ambos son buenos magos.- Él asintió, ella se acomodó la bufanda.- Es hermoso esto ¿verdad? ¡Nunca había visto algo así! –

- Como tú digas…- Respondió, dejándole de prestar atención y decidiendo que era más interesante descubrir un modo de subir al techo que seguir con la niña.

- ¡Ey, no me has dicho tú nombre!- Dijo la pequeña, interesada en lo que él estaba haciendo.

- ¿Acaso te interesa, _Arlene_? – Pregunto a su vez.

- ¿Eh? No, es solo…- Guardo silencio por unos segundo.- _Marlene, mi nombre es Marlene_.- Recalcó, al darse cuenta de cómo la había llamado.

- Bien, ya entendí.- Le respondió, justo cuando finalmente había logrado subirse al techo de la torre.- No lo volveré a olvidar, Marlene.-

- ¿Y el tuyo? – Volvió a preguntarle, sin apartar sus ojos azules de él.

Hizo una mueca.

- Evan, Evan Rosier.- La miro.- Espero que no se te olvide.

Ella le sonrió.

- No, nunca Evan.-

_**II  
(Primavera)**_

La encontró en el lago como siempre. Libro en el regazo, el cabello atado en un moño y las comisuras de los labios curvada en una ligera sonrisa.

_Marlene leía, amaba hacerlo._

- ¿Qué lees? – Le pregunta, echándose a su lado.

- Hola Evan, primero se saluda.- Le corrige ella, sin dirigirle si quiera una mirada.

- Como sea… - Se queja, moviendo la mano de tal manera que pareciera que pudiera espantar sus palabras.- ¿Qué lees? –

- Algo sobre el amor.-

Evan ladea la cabeza, apoya la mejilla en la palma de su mano y se eleva un poco del césped. Frunce los labios y eleva una ceja escéptico.

- ¿Por qué? Hay otras cosas más interesantes que leer, eso es pura basura.- Dice.

- Lo será, pero a mí me gusta.-

Le responde la chica, pasando la hoja del libro. Él no la entiende, no quiere hacerlo. Se deja caer, coloca ambos brazos bajo su nuca y se recuesta de nuevo, sus ojos (de un azul oscuro) fijos en el cielo despejado.

- ¿Evan? – Le interrumpe, con ese tono de voz que él ha aprendido a conocer.

- ¿Si, Marlene? – Responde, con algo de burla.

- No es basura.-

_Ella le dice, y él desea no creerle._

**.**

_**III  
(Verano)**_

_**.**_**  
**

- ¡¿Qué se supone qué hiciste?! – Le grita, entrando de golpe y cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Él no alza la mirada de su libro, deseando por un momento que la rubia desapareciera. Que se cansara de ser ignorada y se marchara, como debió hacer en un principio. Antes, mucho antes que aquel juego autodestructivo empezara. Pero sabe que ella no lo hará, nunca lo ha hecho. No se cansa, más obstinada e insistente que un vulgar Gryffindor.

- ¡Responde! – Vuelve a gritar, estampando sus manos contra un pupitre cercano.- ¡Rosier! –

Casi es capaz de escuchar el _bam, bam, bam_ de su corazón.

- Nada que te interese.- Responde a su vez, sin alzar la cara. No quiere verla, no a esos ojos azules que ahora le están taladrando, llenos de furia y decepción.

- ¡Claro que me interesa! – Exclama, la siente moverse entre los pupitres hasta llegar hasta él.- Todos andan diciendo que… ¡Todos! –

Percibe la vacilación en su voz, un quiebre en su reprimenda. Solo por eso la encara, encontrándose con un ceño fruncido y unos labios trépidos que han perdido su color, esa tonalidad de un rojo sangre que tanto le agrada y que ahora no es más que un rosa pálido. Despeinada, desaliñada, fuera de sí. Y es imposible no sentirse culpable, porque la ve más pequeña de lo que es, sin la seguridad y fuerza de la que siempre presume, ni esa chispa en sus ojos.

- ¿Qué están diciendo todos? – Pregunta, dejando el libro en su pupitre e incorporándose lentamente.

- Que tú… y tus amigos… - Tiembla, como si se negara a aceptar lo que sea que el mundo este comentando.- Que… ¡Que ustedes son culpables del accidente de Larson, Fell y sus amigos! ¡De esos niños!–  
Él joven no contesta, no tiene por qué.

- ¡Dime que es mentira! – Le exige, sujetándole las manos y aferrándose a ellas como si fuera el último asidero de un náufrago en medio del océano.- ¡Me lo prometiste, Evan! ¡Me dijiste que no volverías a molestar a nadie, y esos niños casi mueren! ¡Dime que son mentiras de los demás! ¡Respóndeme!-

Poco a poco le obliga a soltarle, la toma de los hombros, la atrae hacia él. La bufanda de azul y bronce resbala por el cuello de la chica hasta sus pies. Siente como esta tiembla entre sus brazos, aspira su aroma a canela y no puede resistirse a acariciarle la espalda, a juguetear con el jersey de su uniforme e introducir las manos de bajo de este, la piel esta cálida y tersa en aquel lugar. Busca sus labios y cuando los encuentra sabe que se ha rendido, como muchas veces en el pasado. Los acaricia, primero con sus propios labios y luego con la lengua, cuando ella los entreabre él se aprovecha de meterse en ella. La besa, arrancándole gemidos al mordisquearle los labios, le mete la lengua y la recorre toda, tratando de gravar a fuego en su memoria cada detalle. _Bebe de ella, la saborea_. Y el beso continua hasta que sus pulmones claman por aire y ambos jadean a causa de la excitación, solo ahí él se detiene.

Aun en sus brazos, ambos respirando aceleradamente, él se inclina sobre ella.

- Lo soy… - Le susurra al oído, sintiendo como la rubia se tensa en sus brazos.- Lo soy, Marlene. Soy el culpable.-

- ¡NO! – Grita, empujándolo y apartándolo de ella.- ¡NO! – Repite, limpiándose los labios como si el beso que acababan de vivir le hubiera sido repugnante. - ¡No es cierto, me lo prometiste! –

La mirada que le dedica le revuelve el estómago, lo saca de sus casillas. No la soporta, es corrosiva. Duele casi tanto como la marca que le han tatuado en el brazo. Y eso le molesta, desata esa ira que se ha acumulado en su interior; porque eso es lo que es, lo que ha hecho con esos niños era su deber, lo que todo el mundo menos ella esperaba que hicieran. _Es él, forjando su destino._

- ¡No me vengas con esto! – Exclama, siendo él el que ahora eleva la voz.- ¡No me vengas a defender a esos malnacidos, escoria de la humanidad! ¡Niños o no, son sangre sucia! –

- ¡Son unos niños! – Prácticamente le vomita Marlene.- ¡Unos niños, inocentes! –

- ¡Son engendros nacido de los asquerosos muggles! ¡Una plaga, y a las plagas se les elimina! –

No la ve venir, aunque ya se la esperaba. La bofetada le duele tanto como esa mirada que no aparta de él.

- ¡Eres un maldito! – Le suelta, sus mejillas rojas de ira.

- ¡Esto es lo que soy! – Grita, abriendo los brazos y mostrándose tal cual es.- Ya basta de historias de amor, Marlene. Esos son payasadas que inventaron ustedes las mujeres, cursilerías. – Prácticamente escupe sus palabras.- No tengo porque seguir jugando a ser lo que tú quieres. Sueñas con un príncipe, con un mago valiente y caballeroso que salga a tú rescate, pero no te das cuenta que ese es Black o Potty, pero no soy yo. Escúchame bien: _No-soy-yo_. Esto, lo que ves aquí si lo es.-

Entonces ella llora, como la primera vez que discutieron. Cuando apenas eran unos niños. Y esas lágrimas le molestan, elevan su rabia hasta un punto cercano a la ebullición. No quiere que llore, si no que abra los ojos y se dé cuenta de todo, de la verdad.

-¡Maldita sea, Marlene!- Exclama, girándose para no verla y pateando uno de los pupitres.- Yo creo en esto. Esto es lo que soy. Soy un sangre limpia, un mago, uno verdadero. Y por ello debo luchar para que mi linaje se mantenga perpetuamente puro, todo lo que tú pretendes y tanto pregonas, todo eso es una mentira.- No se voltea, no desea verla.- Es algo elemental, básico, somos superiores a ellos. Estamos en la cima de la pirámide, es simplemente el orden de las cosas.-

- ¡Patrañas! –

- ¡Vas a terminar muerta, Marlene! – Grita, estampando el puño contra la pared.- Se acerca una revolución, y si sigues con esas ideas de arcoíris y cuentos de hadas vas a sufrir, te vas ahogar en tu propia mentira.-

- Entonces, que así sea. Porque si tú eres un asesino, un defensor de esa causa oscura, yo no me quedaré quieta y lucharé por lo que creo.-

- ¡Morirás! – Le espeta, lanzándole una última mirada sobre el hombro.- No sabes a lo que te enfrentas, no sabes nada. Hay fuerzas oscura, poderosas, las mismas que se encargaran de devolver el orden a este mundo. Y morirás si las enfrentas.-

Con la mano sobre el pecho, labios trémulos y la mirada afilada sobre él, ella lo reta como siempre lo hace.

- Que sea así.- Declara, dando un paso atrás.- Espero que seas tú quién me mate.-

Y sin decir más nada, se va tan rápido como llego. Evan golpea nuevamente la pared, sabe que esta vez no volverá.

La bufanda, yace abandonada en el piso.

_**IV  
(Otoño)**_

La vuelve a ver en medio de la batalla.

La reconoce a la distancia -_tez de un blanco mármol, cabello rubio, labios rojos_- , luchando junto a sus compañeros aurores y la escoria lame botas de Dumbledore, los mismos que se hacen llamar la Orden del Fénix. No puede evitar lanzar una maldición al aire, aprisionar su varita y lanzarse a la carrera en su dirección, sin saber muy bien a lo que va.

Lo había escuchado de boca de sus compañeros, por los corredores del ministerio, en alguna reunión de alta alcurnia. Los Mckinnon, traidores a la sangre, luchaban contra la causa del Lord. La mayor de su hija, aparte de optar por un puesto de aurora, se consideraba parte de las fuerzas del viejo demente de Dumbledore. En principio no lo creyó, no de Marlene, la niña rubia que aborrecía la violencia. Pero con el transcurso de los días, mientras más y más personas relataban las hazañas de la chica, estuvo seguro que era ella. Tal vez ya no era la niña que no podía matar una hormiga sin ponerse a llorar, pero de seguro era la adolescente terca y obstinada que le había enfrentado más de una vez. Y al verla en batalla, maldiciones volando sobre su cabeza, supo que era ella y que todo lo que había escuchado es verdad.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Rugió, seguro de que su compañero lo había escuchado.

- No pierdas la cabeza.- Le acalló Snape, corriendo a su lado.-

- Tú tampoco, Severus.-

Era inevitable no perder la cabeza en una batalla. La cacofonía de maldiciones, los gritos de los heridos, el estruendo de las explosiones. Era una cuestión fisiológica, la adrenalina en su cuerpo se elevaba, la matanza era eufórica, se sentía libre de decidir quién vivía y quién no. Era simple selección natural, el más apto era el que sobrevivía. Y él, varita en mano y rostro cubierto, se sentía un dios entre insectos, no podía evitar que el mundo se le nublara y lanzar una carcajada al aire cada vez que lograba derribar un objetivo.

- ¡A Evans no! – Le había reclamado Snape cuando con un bombarda había hecho que el trío formado por Black, Potter y Evans se retirara a un bosque cercano.

- ¡Son todos tuyos! – Respondió, sin ganas de enrollarse en alguna discusión con su compañero. No lo entendía, y para él el querer proteger a una sangre sucia era tan ofensivo como que lo apuntaran con una varita al rostro. Pero callaba, porque había firmado un pacto silencioso con aquel hombre, la vida de su pelirroja por la de Marlene.

_Marlene, la que nunca se rendía._

Y corre, salta, esquiva maldiciones y en ocasiones se arroja al piso, rueda unos cuantos metros y lanza un hechizo. La explosión lo sacude todo y le facilita acercarse a su presa, los caza, juega con ellos y luego los atrapa. Se siente como un felino, lacerando con sus garras el temple de su enemigo y desgarrando con sus dientes su espíritu de supervivencia. El Avada raja el cielo oscuro en más de una ocasión esa noche, tres corazones se detienen antes de que la encuentre a ella.

La muy tonta ha quedado como un conejo acorralado en el interior de una casa desolada. Él sonríe para sí, se relame internamente y saborea a su presa. Ella lo encara – _dientes apretados, mirada afilada, el cabello desatado al viento_-, no lo reconoce a causa de la máscara, le apunta con su varita. Se lanzan maldiciones, bailan un vals al son de la magia, juegan a la presa y el depredador.

En un instante, él la desarma. Se acerca lentamente, ella gruñe y trata de golpearlo, de defenderse a toda costa. Él la toma de las manos, la atrae hacia él y su máscara cae, como lo hacía en el colegio cuando aún eran demasiados jóvenes para entender el mundo. Aun lo son, piensa él.

- ¡Evan! – Exclama, Marlene. Sorprendida.

- Marlene.- Se burla él, aprisionándola contra sí.

La siente cerca. Su respiración, la tensión en sus músculos, el olor a canela que despide su cabello rubio. Y la desea, como antes, en un pasado lejano. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado recuerda sus besos, sus caricias, su piel tersa y su sabor dulce, casi como el del caramelo. Él fue el primero, oscuridad pura que corrompió la pureza de una niña de ojos azules y mejillas de porcelana.

- ¿Recuerdas? – Le susurra al oído, inmovilizando su cuerpo y sujetándole del mentón. Ella lo odia, lo puede ver en su mirada.- Dijiste que sería yo el quién te matara.-

- ¿Y lo harás? – Le escupe ella, y es suficiente para que él se incline sobre sus labios rojos y la bese.

La besa sin consideraciones, mordisqueándole la carne y arrancándole gemidos de dolor. Ella le responde de igual manera, lo muerde, clava sus dientes y saborea la sangre que brota de ellos. Lo disfrutan, porque ahí donde nadie los puede ver, ambos son libres de dejarse llevar y volverse animales sin raciocinio. Él la acorrala contra la pared, ella enreda las piernas en sus caderas y ambos beben del otro.

No hay palabras bonitas cuando Evan le saca la túnica por la cabeza, ni caricias cuando Marlene le abre la hebilla del pantalón. Se dejan llevar, como en el pasado, cuando eran niños jugando a ser adultos. Caen al piso, se revuelcan entre los escombros. Él besa sus pechos, acaricia sus pezones, juega con su sexo húmedo. Ella besa sus hombros, aruña su espalda, aviva y endurece su masculinidad. Grita cuando la penetra, y con cada embestida siente como el aire se le escapa.

Evan se derrama en su interior, Marlene casi siente que todo eso está bien.

Ella acaricia la marca tenebrosa, él cierra los ojos y no vuelve a ser el mismo.

El placer se ha ido, ahora solo queda la traición. Se visten rápidamente, sin dedicarse una mirada o una palabra. Marlene huye, escapa de aquella casa; él sale después, y unos ojos negros como pozos le dirigen una mirada dura.

- Has firmado su sentencia de muerte.- Afirma, Severus.

- Lo sé, lo sé. – Dice, y golpea una pared cercana. – Mi lealtad es con el Lord, con nadie más.-

Severus lo mira con lastima. Las lealtades han cambiado.

_**V  
(Invierno)**_

Severus sabe lo que va encontrar en aquella casa mucho antes de cruzar el umbral.

Se ha ido acostumbrando a la desolación, a los muebles destrozados y al suelo cubierto de cenizas, hasta de las gotas de sangre que ahora salpican las paredes. Quizá por eso no se detiene a observar el resultado de la última victoria de su señor, tampoco es que le interese detallar en ello o en los cuerpos inertes ocultos por las sombras. No está por gusto en ese lugar y a decir verdad, cualquier lugar le sentaría mejor que aquella decadente casa. Y sin embargo, está ahí.

Lo encuentra justo donde sabía que lo hallaría.

A sus pies, la máscara ha quedado olvidada en el suelo, agrietada, como si una maldición hubiera chocado directamente sobre ella. Severus no hace nada por recogerla, se detiene debajo del marco de la puerta, aprisionando su varita y con la garganta reseca, por un momento siente como sus pulmones se quedan sin aire y los músculos se tensan. Sabía lo que encontraría, estaba preparado, y aun así la escena que en ese momento presencia golpea su temple, lo desestabiliza, y no puede evitar recordar un par de ojos verdes con enfermiza preocupación.

- ¿A qué has venido, Severus? –

Aquella pregunta lo trae de vuelta a aquella habitación. Y ya no es el rostro de una niña pelirroja el que ve, si no la realidad de la guerra.

- Me mandaron a comprobar si realmente cumpliste con tú misión.- Responde. La boca la tiene seca.

El hombre asiente, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada. Esta de rodilla en el suelo, con el rostro manchado de sangre y los cabellos de un castaño cobrizo revueltos justo como su túnica. En sus brazos la sostiene. De tez pálida y cabellos rubios, hermosa, pero completamente inmóvil, exánime. Sus parpados cerrados. Un charco de sangre se ha extendido por debajo de ellos, reflejando levemente la mortecina luz que se filtra por la ventana.

- Creo que es un poco obvio ¿no? – Escupe, unos segundos después. Dejando el cuerpo sin vida en el suelo, se incorpora lentamente.

- Evan…- Comienza a decir, deteniéndose al instante. La mirada que le dirige el hombre le hace callar inmediatamente. Ferocidad y dolor, es lo único que ve reflejada en ella.

- He cumplido mi misión, he probado mi lealtad.- Declara el castaño. Y sus ojos son un infierno cuando clava la mirada en la de Snape.- Ahora, todos, el mundo entero, podrá estar seguro que mi lealtad solo esta con el Lord. Con nadie más, Severus.-

Sin agregar una palabra más el hombre cruza la habitación, apenas deteniéndose a recoger la máscara una vez olvidada, y sin dirigir la mirada una vez más hacia atrás, el hombre abandona la habitación, la casa, lo que alguna vez fue. Severus no tarda en seguirlo, dejando un hogar destruido, tres muertos en el piso inferior y uno, en un charco de sangre y con los ojos cerrados, en el de arriba.

_**VI  
(Desolación)**_****

_"- Marlene, mi nombre es Marlene -"_

Aquella frase le martillea la cabeza una y otra vez, hasta el punto que ya le duele como nunca le había sentido. Duele tanto como sus pulmones que parecieran negarse a aceptar una bocanada del aire a su alrededor o ese vacío en la boca del estómago, tan atroz que le resulta casi insoportable.

Se ha aparecido en el medio de su sala, en su mansión. Suelta la máscara que rebota con el suelo de baldosas oscuras. Camina hasta el escritorio, agarra la botella de Whisky de fuego que había dejado a medio vaciar unas horas antes y se le lleva a la boca, y bebe como un tiempo atrás bebió de ella.

_"- …mi nombre es Marlene-"_

Entonces, el whisky no le sabe tan reconfortante si no que quema. Arde, corroe, lo envenena. Hasta un punto que le hace daño. Es así como sus manos se mantienen firme cuando arroja la botella contra la pared, explotando en cientos de cristales que vuelan por todos lados, o cuando las estampa contra el escritorio y tumba todo lo que en este se encontraba. Y las manos se vuelven puños, y el dolor hace que todo en él explote. Patea los muebles, golpea las estanterías, rompe las esculturas, destroza los libros. Acaba con todo lo que encuentra a su paso, porque el aire le falta y aquel vació le carcome el alma.

_"-…Marlene.-"_

Grita, cuando aquel nombre pareciera estar a punto de robarle la poca cordura que aún mantiene. Y cae, en el momento que sus rodillas ya no pueden soportar tanto dolor. Pero no se detiene, no puede. Golpea el suelo con sus puños. Una, dos, tres, muchas veces, hasta que los nudillos le sangran y los huesos crujen amenazantes.

- Marlene.- Susurra, sin poder aguantar el dolor.- Marlene, ella se llamaba Marlene. Y yo la mate.-

El grito le desgarra la garganta, traspasa las paredes y se escapa de la mansión, se eleva y se pierde en el infinito de un cielo oscuro. Por primera vez en años, el hombre llora. En su mano aprisiona una bufanda de azul y bronce.

**.****  
**  
Él sabe que pronto la seguirá. Las Moiras están deseosas de acabar con el hilo de su vida.

**.**

Y las estaciones cambian, como las historias y a veces no hay finales felices.

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció? :)**_


End file.
